


时过境迁

by Thorin0209



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿瑟巡逻的时候碰上了一个长着色情片嘴唇的男人，糟糕的一见钟情。有那么句俗话说一见钟情都没有好结局，两人都为此感到深深的惋惜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	时过境迁

**Author's Note:**

> 简短的一见钟情，愚蠢的crossover，希望你们喜欢:D

他来到那条寂静的街时已经是七点过半，小镇人漫长时光积淀下的习惯促使他们关了窗拉了门，把带了凄冷孤寂意味的风锁在外头，在家与外人之间筑起一层最薄弱又最坚固的隔墙，附耳上去左耳灌进狂啸的夹带雪花的风，右耳中响鸣着叮铃铃的满溢温馨的圣诞乐。  
  
今晚是圣诞夜。  
  
他点起一根烟叼在唇间，双手漫无目的地插在口袋里，他眯着眼睛盯住对面大楼上老旧的大钟，和着长长指针摆动的无聊节奏左右拧着脖子，肌肉和骨骼在他的皮肤下面发出令人牙酸的声音。他嘴唇前面的香烟闪亮了一点猩红的光芒，隐隐地映出他的弧形下巴和浅褐色胡渣。他看来茫然而不知所措，好像在找寻着什么，又好像在找寻着所有的所有。他的兜帽里漏出碎花的衬衫领子，他是夏天的新鲜瓜果，海滩和美酒，而此时围绕着他的只有佩戴着高高毛皮衬领，手执冷风和雪花的冬天。  
  
“需要帮助吗，先生。”   
  
他回转过头，瞳孔里盈着一张年轻而严谨的脸，那男人的皮肤有一点点不健康的苍白，眉毛在男人双眼皮纹路深刻的，流动着巧克力的眼睛上面弯出柔和而清秀的弧度，嘴唇的线条凉薄又严肃；黑色的头发油亮亮地梳拢在脑袋后头，看起来老气横秋的；男人的窄身板上套着警员制服，每一个细节都打理得一丝不苟。他认真地打量着这个男人，从那张性感嘴唇吐露出的每一个音节周身伴着蒸腾的白气，沙哑却诱人：  
  
“看是哪方面的了，Daring。”

 

他依旧绷着脸，像没听见Eames的调情似地，满脸的公事公办，眼角眉梢藏着些许不耐：

 

“你得知道，先生，现在很晚了。”

 

“这我确实知道，小可爱，”Eames的两腮瘪下去，可怜兮兮地吸着剩下的烟屁股，他用一种令人安心的甜腻腔调唱歌一样地说，“我只是在等个人，你知道的，我们有个约定。”

 

“而我，如果你有兴趣的话，Eames。”他自认潇洒地把手里短得不能再短的烟屁股扔在脚底下踩灭，又讪讪地在男孩儿的瞪视下捡起来，Eames望望周围，认命一般叹了口气，把烟头揣进那件破夹克的兜里。

 

而年轻的小警察仍然待在原地，用一种冷静而怀疑的眼光上上下下打量着Eames，他站在原地，近乎犹豫着吐出两个简短的音节：

 

“······Arthur。”

 

“你说什么，小甜心？”Eames掀开一点之前裹紧的兜帽，满脸哦我真开心你打破了这个让人尴尬的要死的安静的生动表情，Arthur不动声色地收紧下颚的线条，回答：

 

“我说我的名字是Arthur，别叫我小可爱或者小甜心，”他顿了顿，补充道：“还有Daring。”

_**“这个人，”Cobb** **警官用手指用力地点着白板上钉着的A4** **打印纸，“据可靠情报，这几天他可能会在附近出没，你们好好记住这双眼睛。我们目前对疑犯的了解不够，一旦有发现马上报告，不准你们任何一个人轻举妄动——任何人，清楚了吗？”** _

__

_**他扫视了一周，试图让自己看起来很威严，而当Cobb** **瞥到角落用橡皮互砸的Arthur** **和Ari** **，他对自己的升职奖金和未来感到了深深的，深深的忧虑。** _

Eames索性拉下自己的兜帽，棕褐色的头发有点儿乱，他脸上又铺展开那种柔软得一塌糊涂的笑容：

 

“哦，那可真甜。”【 _That’s really sweet of you_.】

 

接着又是一阵让人尴尬的沉默，Arthur站在Eames身边，欲言又止。Eames似乎意识到此时情形的诡异，主动开口：

 

“原来那儿是个意大利餐馆，你知道吗？”

 

Arthur顺着Eames的手指看过去，昏暗的灯光底下他什么都看不到，一切都像此时站在他身边这个男人的脸庞一样模糊而遥远，他在心底压低了声音悄悄问了自己一个问题，而Arthur并不确定那个问题的答案。这个男人——这个Eames，Arthur费力地从自己的思考里脱离出来，在记忆中搜寻过后不太确定地认同Eames的说法：

 

“是的，”他看上去奇怪地有些慌乱，“大概吧。”

 

Eames若有所思地又摸出一根烟，望了一眼Arthur脸上高深莫测的表情，耸了耸肩点燃烟，他深深地吸了一口，两腮瘪下去，颧骨上带了点儿青淤的皮肤绷紧，形状完美而性感。他吐了个漂亮的烟圈，看向Arthur：

 

“事实上，我不确定那个人真的会来，”他又吸了一口，乳白的烟雾从那双丰满的嘴唇边逸出，“也许他不会记得我们曾经见过面，定下了可笑的约定。”Eames叼着烟笑了，有点儿难以言喻的苦涩和疲惫意味：“你知道的，像什么十年后在哪儿会面，那听起来真是傻透了。”

 

“没错。”Arthur同意。

 

“其实我们并不是要在这儿站上一个晚上的，对吗？”Eames手里捏着燃到一半的烟头，灰绿色的眼睛豹子一样盯住Arthur，“也许我可以给你买份咖啡？Daring？”他做了个可笑的弯腰动作，假装手里拿着顶礼帽挥了挥。Arthur有点儿想笑，唇边刚刚浮现淡淡的酒窝痕迹就被他果断地板回一张一本正经的工作脸：

 

“我想还是不了，”他尽他所能地委婉，“要知道，现在确实很晚了，Eames先生。”他抻直了舌头优雅地让Eames的名字在舌尖上清脆地弹出来，“你该回你的旅舍，或者其他的什么地方。”Arthur扫了一眼Eames领口边的花衬衫和肥大的夹克，在喉咙里笑得像只柴郡猫。

 

“那可真是可惜。”Eames夸张地拖长了音调，捉住Arthur的手飞快地在他的手背上吻了一下，接着他以令人惊讶的灵活地快速移动裹得十分厚重的身体跑出到几里开外的地方，向呆在原地的警员敬了个粗糙的礼：

 

“做个好梦，”Eames暧昧地笑，嘴唇边还叼着那支未燃尽的烟，“Never be afraidto make the dream bigger Daring.”

_**“色情片嘴唇？什么玩意儿是色情片嘴唇？得了Arthur** **，没人逼着你呆在柜子里，柜子外面更精彩，我告诉过你很多次。”Ariadne** **冲Arthur** **耸了耸肩，满眼母性地爱抚自己那件黑色的真皮夹克。Arthur** **撇了撇嘴，凶巴巴地威胁道：“你今天最好把自己的桌子收拾好，不然我就把你上次喝醉了撒酒疯的照片发给你的女朋友。”** _

__

_**“说得就像我会怕似的，”Ariadne** **珍重地穿好那件保养良好的夹克，冲Arthur** **挤挤眼，“今天我有约会，而且我相信你会帮我整理好的，小甜心。”** _

__

_**“还有，世界上没有色情片嘴唇这东西，记住了Arthur** **。”Ariadne** **走到门口时冲他一挥手，Arthur** **恶狠狠地喊：** _

__

_**“我不喜欢你的女朋友！”** _

__

_**“你又不肯做我的男朋友！”Ari** **更大声地喊回来，裹着紧腿斜纹布裤子的优美小腿快速灵巧地消失在走廊里。说得就像她真的需要一个似的，Arthur** **想着，气鼓鼓地收拾好了自己的桌子，踹开转椅走到对面去收拾Ariadne** **的经历了二战似的办公桌。他刻薄地打量Ari** **桌上和女友的合照，看着那张笑得直冒傻气的圆脸，用一种悲哀的神情用力地把相框拍在了桌面上。** _

第二天是周六，Arthur决定好好犒劳自己饱受速食产品摧残的胃，他鬼使神差地走回之前与Eames相遇的街区，Eames，他在舌尖咀嚼这个名字。

 

当他选好座位正准备放松地坐下来时，Eames出现了，他带着一股盛夏群岛的蔬果气息在Arthur对面落座，熟稔地为自己叫了一份菲力牛排，配洋葱和西芹一起烤，还要了一份煎蛋。在侍应生面前Arthur先是用目光威胁他不准用刀子把未凝固的蛋黄搅得稀烂，又试图通过 _ **友好的**_ 握手来表现他心中的愤怒和疑惑。Eames眼疾手快地捉住他的手，作势把Arthur伸过来的手放到唇边献上又一个吻。在那双丰厚嘴唇接触到自己手背的前一秒，Arthur几乎用上了全身的自制力把手抽开，他在心里诅咒那双漂亮性感的色情片嘴唇，绝望地发现自己的脸蛋正可耻地发红。

 

“这餐算我的。”Eames用和他外表毫不相称的优雅架势吃着牛排，从口袋里掏出一个深色的皮夹抽了几张钞票压在桌边，Arthur挑了挑眉毛，慢条斯理地嚼着自己的菠菜沙拉，那叶子的颜色绿得发腻，黏糊糊的像Eames睫毛掩盖的眼神。

 

“你等到你要等的人了吗？”Arthur吞下一口沙拉，试图友好些。

 

“还没有。”Eames从牛排里抬起头盯住Arthur，抛了个甜腻的媚眼，丰满的嘴唇弯出一个性感柔软的弧度。Arthur面不改色地往嘴里塞最后一口沙拉，开始一脸严谨地对付手边的T骨牛排，他找到一个不用直视Eames眼睛的角度低声祝福：

 

“我希望你早点儿找到他，”Arthur轻轻地切割着盘子里的牛肉，“他会在那儿等你的。”

 

Eames难得地没有回答，他只是抬起头看着Arthur，刚开始时那股子粘腻的暧昧气氛渐渐消失得无影无踪。

 

“现在，”Arthur拿起餐巾像只猫咪一样清理自己，“我得接着去巡逻了。”

 

“祝你好运。”Eames嚼着洋葱圈，笑容温和地挂在嘴角，让Arthur没来由地感到一股疏离和悲伤，他从侍者手里接过大衣披上，竖起领子捂住下巴和嘴角。他走了几步，又转回身来，表情空白：“如果今晚你还等不到他，你会离开吗？”

 

“也许吧。”Eames正举起手招呼侍应生上一份柠檬水，他看着Arthur，脸上那种甜兮兮的笑容又出现了，Arthur却没感受到像之前那种性感得叫人喘不过来气的气息和Eames身上一股让人心焦的压迫感——也许是因为他的掩盖在夹克和碎花衬衫底下的壮硕的肩膀和脖子线条——只有甜得像巧克力糖一样让他牙疼的笑容。而Arthur不喜欢巧克力糖。

 

Arthur走了以后Eames一个人在餐厅坐了很久，一口一口抿着柠檬水，那柠檬水对他来说有些太酸了，可他此时什么都感觉不到。餐馆外下起了凄冷的毛毛雨，没带伞的行人匆匆忙忙地掀起领子遮住脑袋碎步跑着，餐馆里的Eames点起一根雪茄烟，缄默地观察窗外翻卷的风里细碎的雨滴，他因为一个自己本身都不确定的约定千里迢迢跑到这个镇子上来，为了一个在两个人都还年轻得不像话时的定下的荒谬的约定。他什么都没说，只是抽着那根雪茄烟。

 

“嘿，Eames，我回来了。”一个裹在黑色毛料大衣里的男人走过来坐在他对面，“别告诉我你这么快就忘记我的脸了，我是Arthur，你患了阿兹海默症吗？”他伸出一只漂亮修长的手在满脸呆滞的Eames脸前晃了晃。

 

“别蒙我，亲爱的。”Eames两手揣在夹克的兜里，“除非Arthur进了时光机器向前快进了几年，不然他长不成你这个样子。别误会，我可没质疑你那张和Arthur一样甜美的小脸蛋，可是Arthur不会说‘嘿，Eames。’他只会说‘混蛋，别摊着那张白痴脸光吃不干活。’”他咧着嘴角像是在笑，只是他的眼睛仿佛一片沉寂已久的死水，浓厚的灰绿色铺陈开，冷冷地反射着对面那双巧克力色的眼睛和嘴角的酒窝。男人在Eames眼睛里看到和Arthur一模一样的自己，收起脸上的一切表情向后靠去。

 

“时光机器可不能让你的罪行全部消失，你这滑头鬼。”男人从衣袋里抽出警徽亮给Eames看，“你已经被捕了，你说的没错，我是Black警官，专门从哥谭跑过来，就是为了你，Bane。”

 

当Black警官念出那个名字时，Eames的面颊立即失却了一切血色，他苍白着一张脸坐着，一动不动，嘴边还无意识地咬着那支雪茄。

 

“现在你可以保持沉默，但你所说的一切都会作为呈堂证供。”Black死板地念着，眼睛里有犹豫的神色。他像做了最终决定似的，从衣袋里掏出一张纸片，递给Eames：

 

“这是巡逻警官Arthur给你的，你有一分钟看一看，Ea——mes。”他带着嘲讽的语气拖长了音叫着Eames，或者Bane，接着便扭头看向窗外。

_**我们第一次见面时候我没想那么多，我只是感觉到那双眼睛很熟悉——你的眼睛。我向哥谭来的Black** **警官说了一切，可是我感觉我大概漏了什么，但是我想不起来，我很抱歉，无论为了何事。** _

_**而比起Bane** **，我更愿意相信Eames** **才是你的真名。** _

__

_**Arthur** **。** _

Eames任由Black给他套上手铐，手心里握紧那张纸片儿，嘴角边露出如释重负的微笑。他站起来的时候掉下一枚红色的筹码，筹码孤独地在原地打着旋儿，一圈，一圈，一圈，仿佛永远不会停止似的，旋转，旋转，旋转。

 

FIN.

 


End file.
